Little Obi Wan Kenobi
by SummerTano
Summary: Five year old Obi Wan Kenobi is found in a garbage dump by Master Windu. He is sensed as a boy full of the Force. He then is put in the Jedi Academy. But will he forget his dark past before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters that you can recognize belong to Mr Watson or Mr Lucas I do not own any of them. Anything that resembles something is purely coincidental. **

The snow fell gently from the sky. Little Obi Wan Kenobi lifted his little hand towards the sky. A snowflake gently drifted onto his little palm. He shivered.

"It's so cold… "Obi Wan thought to himself.

A cold blast of wind blew towards Obi Wan. He quickly hugged himself to avoid his thin clothing from tearing and flying away. He walked towards the corner of the dump and cowered there. He had not eaten for three days. Obi Wan felt cold and sleepy.

Obi Wan took out his small pouch from the rags he was wearing and took out a blue pendant. This was his mother's pendant. It was a tradition in his family that this pendant will be past on to the youngest child in the youngest child's family and so on. Obi Wan had been the youngest child in his family. His mother was the youngest child too.

A tear rolled down Obi Wan's cheek. And another. And another. He thought of his mother, his father and siblings. He knew that his parents stole money for him and his sibling's education and needs. He knew that his parents loved him very much. So much that they are willing to sacrifice their lives for his. But what Obi Wan did not know, was that he was running a very high fever.

"I am sorry Mother and Father. I am so very sorry. I love you." He whispered and with that Obi Wan Kenobi blacked out.

That late afternoon, Obi Wan dreamed of the night three days ago. Those were powerful memories. Memories that he will never forget…


	2. Chapter 2

Three nights ago on a cold winter's day…

In front of Obi Wan was a present wrapped in newspaper. Obi Wan looked at it with wide eyes. H was not expecting this. His family was very poor. His father worked in a café as a cleaner. He hardly earned enough money to feed Obi Wan's mother, Obi Wan and Obi Wan's seven siblings.

"Can I open it now? " Obi Wan asked.

"Sure Honey, go on and open it." His mother replied. She looked at her husband and smiled.

Obi Wan ripped open the paper. He then came face to face with a box. He tore of the masking tape from the box. He looked into the box and gasped. It was a model of an X-wing fighter plane. He had been wanting this since he first so its picture. He put the model down and ran to his parents and gave them a hug and a kiss each.

"Tha…" Obi Wan stopped halfway because he heard a loud bang on the door. So did his family. The banging continued. The family stared at the door.

"Hide everyone. Hide!" Obi Wan's father whispered. Obi Wan started crying. He was scared. "Uthul, bring your little brother to the storeroom now. Go!"

Uthul Wan Kenobi was the eldest child in the Kenobi family. He carried the crying Obi Wan to the storeroom. He went straight to the back of the room and hid behind some boxes in the corner. Obi Wan was still crying.

"It's okay now Obi. Stop crying." Uthul said comforting his brother.

" I am scared Utt. I want Ma Ma." Obi Wan stopped crying but was still sniffing.

In the living room the banging had stopped. Himo Kenobi was arguing with his wife Allana.

"Allana go! They will come back soon."

"Why should I Himo? You promised me that he would not come after us. After the children. You promised!" Allana was close to tears.

Himo walked to the sofa and put his hand underneath the seat and took out his lightsaber. "Allana, please don't be stubborn. Just go and hide." Himo sighed.

"You kept your lightsaber under the seat of the couch? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Allana screamed.

"Who suggested stealing the money from my master? Who? You! Honey I love you. Please just go."

"For heaven's sake Himo, you are a Sith! You want me to leave you here to die? I am staying right here. We stole the money for Obi's birthday and our children's education. I did the right thing for them. So I will face this with you."

Back in the store room, Obi Wan and Uthul Wan heard everything their parents said. They started crying. Their parents stole money for them. For Obi Wan. This was happening because of the children.

The house was suddenly very quiet. Then suddenly there was a loud "boom" and the door burst open. Darth Ithoth walked in. Followed by fifteen heavily armed guards.

"Hello my dear Himo. How are you? You looked rather pale today. Do you have something to tell me?" Darth Ithoth asked.

"You said that you would not come and touch my family."

Darth Ithoth took out his lightsaber and switched it on with a flick of his thumb. A dull hum filled the room. "Well, let this be a last lesson for you my very useless padawan: Never trust a Sith." With that Ithoth stabbed Himo in the stomach with his lightsaber.

"I love you Allana. I lov…"Himo fell to the ground and fell asleep forever.

Allana had tears in her eyes. She had been married to Himo for twenty-one years. She loved him very much. She looked picked up Himo's lightsaber. Her father was a Jedi king. So she was a Jedi princess. She trained as a Jedi for seventeen years. But she gave up her pampered life for Himo. Her true love. She switched the lightsaber on and stared at Ithoth.

"Guards! Find the children and kill them! I will deal with this Princess here. Go!" Darth Ithoth screamed. He than turned to face Allana. "Well hello my dear Allana. Or should I say Princess Allana. Himo talked a lot about you. He never knew that you were a Jedi did he? After all he would have never married you if he did right? Let me see how much your father taught you."

Allana gathered the Force around her and leaped into the air just in time to avoid Ithoth from slashing her body into two parts. They continued to duel while the guards looked for the children. As everyone knows, all children are good hiders. The guards had lots of difficulty finding them.

"Where are you little peeps? Where are you?" A guard called out in the study room which was a room filled with books and chairs. Children always think its funny when an adult cannot find them. So did the twins. They were five years old. They each let out a soft giggle. Just by a simple laugh, they were given away.

The two guards walked to the place where they heard the giggles. It was coming from the inside of some books. They pushed the books away. "Gotcha! Ha! Thought we could not find you hmm?" They picked up the twins by their collars and carried them away from their hiding places to the living room. Two down, six to go. Then one by one the children were found. All except Obi Wan and Uthul Wan Kenobi. The guards could not find them.

The children were brought to the living room. They were all in tears. Allana was still battling with Ithoth. But she stopped to see her children. "Well Allana, I have found your children. I am going to kill them!"

"Ithoth! You heartless murderer! If you kill me, I only become more powerful. I have the Force. What do you have? Nothing!" Allana looked to her children and said goodbye for the last time before Darth Ithoth's lightsaber connected with her body and she like her husband fell asleep forever. She could let go because as long as Ithothyne did not find Obi Wan, she could rest in peace.

Darth Ithoth walked down the row of the children. He stared at them. They stared back. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Then Ithoth heard a voice in his head. He turned to face Elena Kenobi. The second eldest child. "What did you say?" Ithoth asked.

"I said we are not afraid of you, because Obi Wan will take revenge for us." Elena said with confidence in her voice.

"Wait! Who is Obi Wan? Who?" Ithoth sounded desperate for an answer.

But Ithoth was too late. The guards had already killed them. Now he will never know who Obi Wan is.

Back in the storeroom Obi Wan was crying non-stop. His siblings were all dead except Uthul. Uthul tried to comfort him but it was no use. The house was quiet again. Uthul quietly pushed the boxes away. He stood up and signaled to Obi Wan to keep really quiet. They crept out of the room and slowly walked to the living room. Uthul peeped around the corner and saw that the guards and the Sith lord was still here. But Obi Wan gave them away. He accidentally stepped on some peanut shells that had spilled out from the overturned bin.

Darth Ithoth saw the two brothers. He commanded the guards to bring them to him.

"How very clumsy of me to have missed you both." Ithoth turned to look at seven guards. "Or should I say these useless brats miss you both." He then closed his eyes and a shot of lightning blasted out from his palms to the guards. All seven guards fell to the ground.

Uthul mouthed something that Obi Wan could not read. Suddenly smoke filled up the room. Obi Wan could not see but could hear people coughing. Then suddenly smoke in front of him cleared and he could see a path leading to the door.

"Run Obi! Run away! Go now!" A stream of commands came from Uthul's mouth

Obi Wan ran to the door and hid at the corner. The smoke cleared and Darth Ithoth could finally see. He looked at Uthul with anger in his eyes. "I am being really polite now. Who is Obi Wan?" Ithoth asked in a controlled manner

"Obi Wan is a Jedi Knight. He is the one who will save us all." With that, Uthul disappeared into thin air. Leaving only his necklace with a picture of him and Obi Wan in it.

Darth Ithoth picked the necklace up and opened it. He saw the picture. He saw the picture of small boy with blond hair. The boy looked very much like Himo Kenobi. Then, Ithoth remembered. Himo had told him that he had eight children. But he only saw seven children. He looked at the picture again.

"Obi Wan. Obi Wan Kenobi. I will find you one day boy. I will find you one day." Ithoth whispered.

Obi Wan did not realize that he was crying until he put his hand on his face to wipe off what he thought was snow. He ran as fast as he could. He was crying so much that his vision became blurry. Questions came running into his mind.

Who is Darth Ithoth?

Papa is a Sith padawan?

I am a Jedi Knight?

Ma Ma is a Princess?

A Jedi Princess?

Ma Ma and Papa are dead?

Where is Utt?

What happened to my X-wing model?

Before Obi Wan knew it, he was in a garbage dump. He sat down at the corner and cried himself to sleep.

(Sorry I made this chapter so long. Please review!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

(So sorry for not writing in such a long time. My head was to full of Homework….. Please read and review!!!)

Mace Windu walked down the long corridor towards the council room. The council members had requested of him with something regarding a mission.

Windu walked through the doors of the council room. He bowed to the 11 council members and was surprised to see the youngling, Siri Tachi next to him. Master Ki-Adi Mundi stood up to start the briefing.

"Good afternoon all. This afternoon we are here to discuss a new mission. A few citizens have claimed that they have spotted a Sith always hanging around a café called Banato's Café. The council has already decided to let Jedi Knight Mace Windu on a mission to capture this Sith."

"I accept this mission Master, but what of this youngling?" inquired Mace as he pointed to Siri.

"I was coming to that. As Master Jinn and Master Gallia have gone on another mission, Master Gallia has decided to put Siri under your care. So you will have to be her 'Master' for the time-being.

"But… Master… I… she… is only 5 and… no… she… I"

"Time to prove yourself this is Mace. Awaiting a seat on the council is for you. Prove yourself and yours it is." Master Yoda said.

A seat on the council? Now that is a big deal. But the padawan? She is barely the size of and ant. Mace thought as he walked. I bet she can hardly raise a training lightsaber without breaking her arm.

As if hearing his thoughts, Master Plo Koon said, "She is stronger than you think Windu. Her piloting skills are exceptional and she is top in her academic class. She just needs to brush up on her lightsaber skills and she will be the perfect padawan"

Windu stood rooted to the ground in the busy walkways of the Jedi Temple. He thought about how ridiculous the council was and was about to turn around when he felt a tug on his robe. He looked down and realized that little Siri was pulling his robe.

"Master. What do you want me to do?" she inquired.

Mace rolled his eyes tugged backs his robe and walked away. As he walked away, he turned around and saw Siri in the crowd. He swore he saw tears in her eyes. His heart immediately melted and he ran back taking her by the shoulder and leading her back to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Obi Wan tossed and turned on the floor. He was having a nightmare. His fever was killing him. He needed medication. In the nightmare, he saw his mother being killed by his father, the warm-hearted loving father of his. He was a Sith. Still, Obi just could not get over the news. Then in the nightmare, his father's face morphed into Darth Ithoth's ugly face. It said "I AM COMING TO GET YOU OBI WAN KENOBI. THEN KILL YOU LIKE I DID TO YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!!!!" Ithoth was screaming in rage with his lightsaber raised. Before it could connect to Obi's body, he woke up screaming.

"Hey kid, keep it down over there will you? People are trying to sleep." A homeless person said.

Obi Wan started sobbing. Tears cascading down his face. It stung his face as the bitterly cold wind blew into his face. He needed his brother, Uthul. But where was he? Then he puked. He puked out what was left in his body from four nights ago. Strangely, he did not feel hungry. But he felt sleepy. He slowly faded into a deep sleep, leaving himself vulnerable his dreams and the outside world.

When he woke up, he felt different. He felt rather light. He patted himself. Then, he realized the sickening truth…. His pendant had been STOLEN!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took SO long to get these few chapters up. I got a bad case of writer's block BUT now it's cleared so enjoy the next few chapters!!!!!!**

Mace Windu walked down the ramp eager to get this mission finished. Siri stumbled down the ramp, falling flat on the ground. Tears rolled down her cherubic cheeks. "Master... Master it hurts! Please help me!" she cried.

Mace looked at Siri. "Get up and walk!" but Siri just sat on the ground crying. Mace walked back to her and said again, "Get up and continue walking." Siri stubbornly shook her head. Mace pulled her up to her feet. "Now you listen to me youngling. You are 5 years old girl. You jolly well learn to pick yourself up when you fall! I am no Master Gallia or Master Jinn, so don't expect me to be there when you fall! You do it yourself. You be independent! Or I'll just leave you behind! You understand me?" Mace shouted at her.

Her tears fell like scattered pearls. "Yes...Ma...Master...." Siri wiped her tears away and started walking. Siri could not help but ask herself the real reason why Master Windu accepted the mission. For the experience as a Master for a few days? Or just to get a seat on the council?

* * *

Obi Wan frantically felt the ground for his pendant. Then stood up and walked to the other homeless people. "Have you seen my blue pendant? Please? Ple..." Obi Wan's voice faltered.

"Hey kiddo, serves you right! You should have been prepared man. This is the slums!" "Yeah kiddo! Go look for your mommy and leave us alone!"

Obi Wan was hopeless. What could he do now? No money, no pendant, no... Family... He slumped down on the hard ground and started sobbing. _Stay strong Obi. Whatever happens, stay strong, the force will be with you. _

"Utt? Is that you?" _Stay strong Obi Wan... Stay strong. _Obi Wan did not know whether it was really Uthul or just him starting to hallucinate. But whatever it is, he had to stay strong, he had to hold on.

The strong cold wind blew into his face. It stung his tear stained face. He lay down on the floor and squeezed himself into a ball. As the tears dribbled down his cheeks, he started to sing to himself the lullaby his mother used to sing to him

_Golden slumber kisses your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, _

_Pretty baby, do not cry and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Care you know not, therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep. _

_Sleep, pretty darling and do not cry_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby..._

Obi Wan did not know who it was who caressed his forehead and wrapped a thick blanket around him. He did not care who it was. He was already drifting away, being pulled towards a bright light. The fever had overcome him, but it did not matter. He could see his mother really soon... _Stay alive Obi! Stay strong! I'll see you soon... _

"Utt... Where are you... I need you..." Obi murmured.

**Okay I know that sucks but the next chapter will make more sense. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mace and Siri trudged towards the café. The café was filled with people. "Stay close to me Siri; you do not want to get lost in this crowd." Mace said to Siri. They walked into the café and were greeted by a Pa'lowick. It had a plump belly and long frog-like arms.

"How may I help you fellow humans?" She asked.

"We need to see the boss. Mr Banto. He requested for us. We are Jedi." Mace said. Siri sniggered when the Pa'lowick's lips puckered up. It was almost as if she was trying to kiss Mace.

"Well alright then. Why don't you take a seat? The boss will be right with ya." She nodded and walked off. The pair took a seat near the window. A few minutes later, a tall and beautiful Togruta walked towards them. She was clad in a long brown dress. She then sat down at their table.

"I am Rilleanto Ban. The boss. I believe you are the Jedi I requested for? "

"Yes, we are. But pardon me, I do not understand. If you are the boss, who is Banto?" Mace inquired.

Rilleanto laughed, "Oh! That was just a name for the company! You know how people are these days. Everybody just assumes that females are unable to cook and do practical things! I called this Banto's café so that we attract more people. And it does seem to work."

"Well Miss Ban, that is rather smart of you. But moving on, please, tell me about this "Sith". Does he come here often?"

She shook her head. "No. He does not come here often. But when he does, he meets up with a tall blond man with blue eyes. They sit at a table and stay there for more than four hours sometimes. At first I thought they were merely business men meeting up for a drink. But the day came when the "Sith" came in looking very angry. He walked towards the blond man and he did some action with his fingers. Just as he did that, the blond guy could not breathe! He held his neck as if someone was strangling him. Then he pulled back his coat to take out something. And guess what it was…"

"Was it a lightsaber?" Siri could not help but ask. Mace rolled his eyes.

"Yes little one, it was. The "Sith" glared at him and he put it away. Then the "Sith" relax his fingers and the blond man stopped suffocating." She shook her head. "I knew he could not be a Jedi. Jedi do not act like that. So he had to be a sith."

"Thank you for helping us Miss Ban, you've been a great help." Mace shook hands with her.

"Miss Ban, my name is Siri and I just want to say you have a beautiful café. When I grow bigger, I'll come and visit you okay?" Siri asked.

Rilleanto laughed and clapped her hands in delight, "Of course little one! Thank you very much for your complement and yes I do hope to see you very soon." Mace rolled his eyes again. _What was with Siri? Can't that youngling just shut up?_

Siri waved back to Rilleanto and started walking next to Mace. "Master Windu? Where do we go now?"

"We are going back to the temple. I have to report to the council and you have to continue training in lightsaber combat. Cin Drallig has been telling me that you have not been practicing Ataru, form 4. If you are not good at then, you can't move on!"

"But Master Windu! It's so painf…" Siri stopped in her tracks. A powerful feeling ran through her veins. A tingle ran up through her spine. "Master, can you feel it! It is so powerful!"

"Yes Siri. I can feel someone. Someone force sensitive. Not anybody I know."

"Is it the Sith, Master?"

"No it is not. It is a young boy. Hurry up now! We have to find him! I sense that he is in danger!"

They ran through the crowds, following the trail that the force had made for them. The tall buildings and crowds began to disappear, replaced by bars and slums. The smell was overwhelming. It was a mix of rotten food and urine. There were less people here. But many homeless ones who were wandering around begging for credits. The force led them to a rubbish dump. It was littered with rotten food and unwanted things. There were stains of urine on the walls. Countless number of people lay on the ground, huddled into a ball trying to keep warm.

And there he was. In the corner, shivering in the cold with a thin layer of his clothes to keep him warm. He was human, most definitely. About five years old. Mace walked towards him and Siri trailed behind him. When Mace got near, he felt the force surrounding the boy. It was almost as if the boy was being protected by it. The boy was so cold he was shivering nonstop. Mace felt his forehead and was shocked to find him so cold! He had a weak, irregular pulse. And stiff muscles. This boy needed medical attention. Siri kneeled beside the boy and passed the blanket she had in her bag to Mace.

Mace wrapped the boy up in the blanket and then carried him up in his arms. They had to get back to the temple as fast as they could. The boy started murmuring. "Utt… Where are you…? I need you" over and over again. Siri with a look of concern on her face then proceeded to call their transport.

"This is Siri Tachi requesting for transport. Yes, please hurry we found a force-sensitive and he is not looking good." Siri's brow furrowed for a moment then put the transmitter down. "They will be here soon Master. Real soon." Mace nodded his head. He had a feeling that this boy had something to do with the sith. But he will only find out if the boy manages to hold on.

"Hold on boy. We'll be safe real soon. Stay strong." Mace whispered into his ears as the transport arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Siri was the first one aboard the cruiser. "Please! Someone get a medic droid! Quick the boy can't hold on any longer!" Siri frantically screamed. A GH-7 medical droid came forward to have a look at the young boy in Mace's arms.

"Come Master Windu; bring the boy to the table I need to have a look at him." The droid stretched his arm in the direction of the medic bay and Windu walked towards it. When he reached the table, he gently put the shivering Obi Wan onto the table.

"Hmm… the boy's eyes are dilated and his skin is blue. I believe this boy is suffering from exhaustion hypothermia. His body is just too tired to generate anymore heat! His temperature is 28 degrees Celsius. He needs to be treated immediately." The droid frantically waves his arms around then carries Obi Wan and puts him in a tub of warm water. Then many other droids start injecting him with liquids and medicines.

"Droid! Get back here!" Windu commanded.

"Yes Master?"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"That I am not sure Master. The choice is not up to me but up to the boy. If he decides to hold on he shall live. But if he is just too lethargic, he may choose to let go. He is a strong boy Master. I believe he will hold on. But I am just warning you not to get your hopes too high. Just relax Master; we will do all the work. Go take a break." The medic droid said.

Mace sighed, "Siri, you stay here and watch the boy okay? I'll be in the cabin resting."

Siri nodded her head. Then she took her place next to the tub of hot water that Obi Wan was in. She had heard that talking to people who are unconscious can de-stress them.

"Hi, my name is Siri and it's very nice to meet you. Please do not die as I think Master Windu likes you a lot. He not really my Master you know. He is just taking care of me while my real Master, Master Gallia, is on a mission. Master Gallia is really nice you know. She takes care of me and teaches me stuff. But that nasty Master Windu, he just keeps asking me to shut up! Am I that talkative? Well and you know Master Windu keeps rolling his eyes when I say something. I think his contact lenses are too dry. Maybe he needs new ones! It's either that or he just finds me real irritating. What do you think? You know, I could go on all day but there is no point because your unconscious but it does not matter because this is de-stressing you. But maybe I should stop. No, no I think I'll go on…" And so Siri went on and on over and over again talking about anything and everything under the sky.

Soon after Obi Wan was lifted out of the tub and changed into thick warm clothes, his temperature had risen and was back to a normal temperature. The pinkish glow had returned to his cheeks. He felt no longer felt cold. He felt comfortable, safe… he felt at home.

Obi Wan slowly opened his eyes. He was in some sort of ship. This place was nowhere close to home. The sadness washed over him once again. He recalled the pain of watching that… that sith kill his parents and siblings. The pain was like a thorn stabbing his heart.

"Master Windu! He has come around!"He saw a beautiful angel frantically screaming for a master. She had shoulder length hair of the most unique and beautiful shade of blonde and peculiar eyes that were the color of melting gold. A bald man with a shiny head stomped in. He looked really scary.

"Boy, come let me help you sit up." He said as he supported Obi Wan back so he could sit up. The tears immediately started to fall, the pain of his family's death still fresh in his delicate heart.

"Young one, do not cry. Tell me. I sense you have seen Darth Ithoth."

"Please, I need my blue pendant. Have you seen it? Please."Obi Wan looked at Mace with big blue puppy dog eyes. Siri looked at her palm in which held a turquoise pendant that looked like solid water.

"Is this it?"She said as she stretched out her palm to Obi Wan. Obi Wan smiled at the angel and slowly nodded his head as he took it from her palm.

"Thank you." He said, lifting up his head and looking up at Mace.

"Now boy, tell me. Tell me what happened to you. I sense great fear in you."

The tears fell, but Obi Wan was oblivious to them. Everything that happened to him, he just blurted out.

"Anything else young one? I sense you are keeping something from me."

"My sister… she said something about me… She said that I … I am a Jedi Knight and I will save everyone… I think and something about taking revenge." Obi Wan sighed and wiped his tears away. He sniffed and lay back down on his bed.

_Jedi Knight? Who is this boy? _"What is your name boy?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi." He whispered.

_Kenobi. The name sounds vaguely familiar. Kenobi… Hmm where have I heard that name? _

"Siri, you watch the boy, I have to contact the council. Please don't do anything stupid while I am not around." Siri nodded her head and Mace walked out.

Siri looked at Obi Wan. She pulled out a chair from a nearby table, put it in front of Obi and sat on it. Gold eyes to blue eyes. Blue eyes to gold eyes.

"I am really sorry for your losses Obi Wan. You can cry all you want you know? It's a good way of de stressing. So you don't keep all those bad stuff in your body."

"Are you an angel?"

"What?"

"Are you an angel?"

"Er, no. My name is Siri Tachi and I am a padawan learner."

"Oh… I thought you were an angel. You are so beautiful and everything…"

"Thank you very much… You are not too bad yourself."

That was how it started. The chemistry between Obi Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi. Obi Wan finally got the confidence to stop crying and be strong. But he knew something was going to happen… Something big and scary….

"I want you to find him and KILL HIM!"

"Yes my Lord."

"Do not fail me this time Ithoth. There will be no second chance."

"Yes my Lord. Thank you my Lord. I will not fail you this time… Master Sidious."

**That is chapter 6 for you guys… Please comment^^ Chapter 7, 8, 9 and 10 will be up very soon. After that I will be on a short break because I have some major exams to deal with. But I recon I will finish this fan fic will be done by the end of this year. So keep checking for updates. I really hope you enjoy this chapter… remember… COMMENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia stood at the main hanger of the Jedi temple as they waited for the shuttle to arrive. The wise old Jedi Master, Yoda, stood beside them. This was a rare appearance by the great Jedi, but only because of a certain young boy, with blond hair and blue eyes.

A surge of pride ran through her veins as she watched Siri help Obi-Wan walk down the ramp. That small boy looked so familiar. She moved her gaze to Qui-Gon. He was as still as a marble statue. She knew his pain. He had only lost Xanatos to the dark side just last month. The pain was still fresh in his heart.

"That's Master Gallia right?" Obi whispered into Siri's ear

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I just knew... Go on I am able to walk." Siri face lit up as her radiant smile appeared on her face.

"I guess I'll see you later!"

Obi-Wan smiled and waved.

Siri ran into Adi's outstretched arms, "MASTER GALLIA!" A wide smile spread across her face, as she sank into the warm embrace of Adi.

"After just a few weeks of being away from me, you have completely forgotten what I have taught you. Where are your manners? "Adi said as she gestured towards Qui Gon.

The redness flushed into her cheeks, making her look like a cherub. "Sorry Master Jinn… I apologise for my actions…" she was quiet for a few seconds. "ANYWAY, GOOD DAY MASTER QUI GON!" Then she ran into him and gave him a giant bear hug.

_Oh Master Jinn… I know how you feel… All useless and squishy inside. _

"Er… um… good day to you too young padawan." Qui Gon replied.

Siri then turned to Yoda and did a 90 degree bow. "GOOD DAY MASTER. I AM SIRI TACHI. "

"Old I may be, yet hear you I can. Not necessary it is to speak at the top of your voice young one." Yoda replied and gave Siri a warm smile.

Adi Gallia walked towards Obi- Wan. _The force is strong in this one… I can feel it radiating of his skin… _

Obi Wan immediately got down onto his knees and put his forehead against the ground. Peals of laughter soon followed.

"Sweetheart. Get up now. Don't be ridiculous. Why are you bowing down?" Adi questioned him.

"I'm sorry Master. I really am. I didn't mean to waste your time looking for me just because I was sick! I'm so very sorry…"

Adi got down on her knees and looked Obi in the eye. "You are special Obi wan Kenobi. You are destined to change the world, make it a better place." His eyes turned into blue pools of confusion.

Mace Windu walked down the shuttle ramp and went straight to Yoda, completely ignoring Qui Gon and Adi.

"Master Yoda. A great pleasure it is to be back." Windu looked at Yoda expectantly.

"At 2100 your council meeting will be. " Windu smiled for a second before returning to his usual face.

"About the boy Master, he's different. And the strange thing is that he isn't on the list of force sensitive children. And his surname… Kenobi, I've heard it somewhere."

"Strange forces at work it seems. Worry about it you should not." Yoda replied as he looked up to his former padawan. Windu bows and walks away.

Adi put her hand on Obi's shoulder and walked him to Yoda. "Master, this is the boy Windu was talking about. Obi-Wan Kenobi." Yoda hummed softly to himself as he look up at the very intimidated Obi-Wan.

"Afraid, you do not need to be. Safe you are. Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is your home now. Qui Gon, take him to the medical centre. See you soon I will… Young one. " He whipped out his stick and hobbled back to the temple.

Adi embraced her padawan again. "Were you a good padawan to Master Windu?"

"OF COURSE MASTER! I was on my best behaviour. Although I think there's something wrong with his face. He can't seem to be able to smile Master." Qui Gon and Adi both broke out in laughter. Qui Gon was laughing so hard he was almost tearing.

"It's true Master Jedi! I swear it on my life! He never smiled! Not once!" Obi Wan managed to blurt out.

Qui Gon finally stopped laughing and looked down at the two, "Master Windu is known for many things. But smiling just isn't one of them."

"Don't we all know that" Adi said as she winked at Qui Gon.

"Enough chatter. Come now my boy, lets bring you to the medical center. You are still weak." Qui Gon placed his hands on Obi Wan's shoulders as the four began to walk into the temple.

_Maybe now that scary man won't find me here. With all the protection of these master Jedis._

* * *

At the Medical Center

Obi-Wan laid curled up in a ball on the soft bed. The med droid had just given him seven shots and his left arm felt like it was on fire. Still, he clutched his pendant with his left hand and cradled his arm with the other.

Qui Gon moved the hairs out of his face, "Obi Wan. Stay here alright. I'll be back soon to take you to meet the council but for now just rest." Obi Wan looked up at Qui Gon and smiled. _He reminds me so much of Pa Pa. _

Winna Di Yuni, the healer incharge of Obi Wan came to check on him. "You're healing fast youngling. Soon the pain we'll be gone." She gave Obi Wan a warm smile, "I'll ask my assistant to give you something for the pain. You're lucky you didn't need to use the Bacta Tank. Z come in here will you!" She said as she walked out of his room.

Obi Wan immediately sat up on his bed, despite his arm crying out in agony. He stared at the medical assistant coming into the room.

He had long dark hair that was all over the place. Stubbly chin. And that unmistakable musky smell. Obi-Wan's eyes widen.

"Utt?"

**I can't seem to find words to say how incredibly sorry I am for not finishing this fanfic. AHHH. Told myself I'd finish it TWO YEARS AGO and like I completely forgot after my exams. Oh man. But I stumbled upon the first few chaps in my computer like yesterday and like it all just came flying back to me! Found it on here and I read all the reviews and like I felt so horrible because you guys asked for an update TWO YEARS AGO! I suck basically. But I hope that you guys continue to support me and this story and I CROSS MY HEART AND BREAK SOME STONES/STICKS THAT I WILL I WILL I WILL, finish this fanfic by the end of the year. I promise! I have it all in my head and I will transform my imagination to words for you. I AM SO SORRY. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS I LOVE ALL OF YOU EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE VERY LITTLE OF YOU. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE YOU MANY MANY. **


End file.
